Dragon Ball: Una historia diferente
by javipozos
Summary: Una simple decisión puede cambiar drásticamente el transcurso de las cosas. Milk, la princesa de la Montaña Flipan, decide seguir al amor de su vida después de su primer encuentro con el permiso de su padre y ambos se encaminaron a las distintas aventuras que formarían su camino en las artes marciales.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball: Una historia muy diferente

Tomo 1: Dragon Ball

Saga de Pilaf

Capítulo 1 CAMBIO DEL DESTINO

El Multiverso está conformado por muchas líneas de tiempo que existen independiente de nuestra continuidad. Esta es una de muchas historias de nuestro guerrero Son Goku, pero...¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera ocurrido algo diferente en cierto punto?

Milk era la princesa del reino que era gobernado por Ox Satán, el segundo alumno que el maestro Muten Roshi había entrenado hace años.  
La montaña donde vivían se había incendiado y en búsqueda del maestro de su padre y se había topado con un encantador e inocente niño con cola de mono que montaba una extraña nube de color amarillo que parecía algodón de azúcar. Su corazón era tan puro que logró montarla sin necesidad de sujetar al chiquillo y ambos se fueron en búsqueda del sujeto.  
Por un malentendido, el identificado como Son Goku golpeó con su pie su intimidad y esta muy ofendida lo arrojó cómicamente de la Nube Voladora. En un cambio de humor, malinterpretó la situación pensando que eso es signo de que el chico estaba interesado en ella de forma romántica.  
Luego de varias horas, llegaron a Kame House y hallaron al maestro Roshi que les dijo que el Banshosen se descompuso y él mismo arreglaría el problema. Cabe decir que aunque apagó el fuego con su técnica Kamehameha, destruyó su hogar en el proceso por agregar demasiada energía a la técnica especial.  
Ella fue testigo de como su amor platónico aprendió con solo verlo el ataque insignia de la Escuela de la Tortuga, un hecho que ni siquiera su padre pudo hacer. Un poco antes de que la pandilla del chico se iba a Kame House, ella habló con su padre de un asunto delicado.

-Papá, déjame ir con el maestro Roshi-le pidió muy insistentemente.

-Milk, no puedo hacer eso. Tienes que continuar con tu entrenamiento-le dijo su padre.

-Por favor, padre. Deseo aprender directo del maestro Roshi y deseo algún día convencer al nieto de tu amigo que se case conmigo-le pidió con ojos de cachorro la niña.

El rey estaba muy pensativo sobre esto: Su hija tenía más potencial que él y el hecho de que creara una relación con el nieto prodigio de Son Gohan era una magnífica idea, pero como todo padre le dolería dejarla ir.

-Me pides algo difícil, no quisiera que te pasara algo-le dio a saber entristecido el sujeto.

-Puedo visitarte a menudo, tengo la Nube Voladora de Goku-le dijo la chica.

-Bien, solo deseo que te cuides mucho y solo te pido una cosa: Evita que el maestro Roshi haga cosas pervertidas cuando crezcas un poco-le advirtió el sujeto enorme.

-No entiendo-le dijo la inocente mujer.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas aún-suspiró el hombre conociendo a su maestro.

La chica le dio un abrazo a su padre y siguió al grupo. El maestro Roshi estaba algo renuente al quererla tomar como alumna a la hija de Ox Satán, pero el sujeto le prometió que si la entrenaba muy bien, le daría un espectáculo con las mujeres más bellas de su aldea.  
La chica se pegó muy de cerca a un incómodo Goku que no entendía nada sobre el contacto femenino, y Bulma y Oolong estaban a punto de reírse de que su amigo tenía una "novia oficial".

-Goku, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó la pelinegra siendo muy directo.

-¿Qué es un novio?-le devolvió la cuestión muy ignorante el niño inocente.

-¿Cómo te lo explico? Son como dos amigos, pero van más allá de una simple amistad-le trataba de decir la niña un poco infantilmente.

-Que desastre, no solo consigue ejecutar el Kamehameha con solo verlo, sino que también consigue una novia-se quejó el Maestro Roshi.

-Eso es porque usted es un viejo pervertido-se burlaba Oolong.

-¡No te burles de mí!-le reclamó el viejo Roshi.

-No entendí, ¿una novia es como un amigo?-preguntó muy confundido Goku.

-No, una novia es alguien con quien entablas una relación sentimental amorosa-le explicaba Bulma más informada del tema.

-Sigo igual de confundido-se rascaba la cabeza el niño.

-Digamos que es la persona con la que probablemente pasarás el resto de tu vida-dijo el maestro Roshi.

-Hmp, no importa. Entonces puedo ser su novio-aceptó demasiado a la ligera el niño sin saber que ella estaba destinada a ser la madre de sus hijos.

-¡QUE BIEN!-celebró la niña muy feliz y abrazó al chico haciéndola sentir más incómodo.

-Esto será muy divertido-se divertía Bulma ahora.

Poco después, el maestro Roshi se separa del grupo para volver a su hogar sin antes decirles a Goku y Milk que cuando terminen de buscar las esferas del dragón vayan a Kame House para que reciban un entrenamiento duro.  
Los días pasaban y los 4 aventureros estaban camino a la búsqueda de la siguiente esfera. Milk no se despegaba ni un segundo de su declarado novio y Goku apenas se acostumbraba a tenerla cerca porque no tuvo un acercamiento femenino en su vida de este tipo.

-Se ven tan tiernos juntos-se burlaba Oolong risueño.

-Bulma, ¿las novias están tan pegadas todo el tiempo?-preguntó muy incómodo Goku.

-En muchas ocasiones, te acostumbrarás-le respondió muy divertida Bulma.

Su siguiente parada era la aldea Conejo para buscar unos víveres y tomar un descanso, pero algo no estaba bien con el sitio. El instinto peleador de Goku se alzaba y se preparó para pelear.  
En ese instante, una escuadra de antropomorfos con un físico muy similar a conejos blancos con una apariencia agresiva se preparaba para quitarles sus cosas.

-¿Que es esto?-decía con miedo Oolong.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó muy molesto el sujeto.

-Somos la Mafia Conejo-dijo uno de los bandidos.

-Entreguen sus cosas si quieren salir vivos-.

-No lo permitiré-se opuso Goku y sacó su Báculo Sagrado.

El pequeño peleador de artes marciales empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la pandilla, pero no se esperaba a que la chica interviniera. El estilo que usaba Milk era muy similar al suyo y se encontraban al mismo nivel de pelea.

-Guau, Milk. Eres muy buena peleadora-dijo muy sorprendido el niño.

-Oh, mi papá me enseñó un poco desde que cumplí 3 años-contó la pelinegra.

-A mí también con mi abuelito-mencionó Goku golpeando a un bandido.

Bulma y Oolong veían que la niña era tan fuerte como Goku y no era una broma que era la hija de un peleador como Ox Satán. Los conejos malvados se retiraron bruscamente del sitio para informar al Jefe Conejo sobre lo ocurrido.

-Milk, eres una buena rival. Sera increíble pelear con alguien al mismo ritmo-decía muy ansioso el chico.

-Será un honor, Goku. Es bueno que sea reconocida por tí-asintió formalmente la chica.

Luego de comprar víveres y descansar un rato, el cuarteto planeaba retirarse del pueblo cuando un automóvil se estacionó y un hombre conejo estaba frente a ellos ahora.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que ustedes son los que ocasionaron este conflicto-dijo el mafioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó molesta Bulma.

-Yo soy el Jefe Conejo, estos son mis territorios y han ofendido a mi orgullo al haber derrotado a mis hombres. Solo les daré una oportunidad de marcharse o sino se las verán conmigo-amenazó el sujeto a los viajeros.

-¡NO TE DAREMOS NUESTRAS COSAS!-declaró Bulma muy molesta.

En ese momento, Yamcha y Puar estaban escondidos en un intento de robarles al grupo de Goku, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba frente al Jefe Conejo, el cual tenía una peligrosa habilidad.

-Ay no, si ellos llegan a tocar su mano será convertidos en zanahorias-recordó preocupado Yamcha.

-Pero si ellos en el camino no será difícil obtener las esferas del dragón-mencionó el gato azul.

-Es más fácil robárselas cuando las hayan reunido y además no puedo permitir que una mujer tan bonita muera-declaró inusualmente heroico el bandido.

En eso, Bulma toca al conejo y ser repente se convirtió en zanahoria para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó Oolong sorprendido.

-Su amiga esta en mis manos, jajajajajaja-reía el jefe conejo.

-¡SUÉLTALA MISERABLE!-amenazó Goku molesto.

-Si dan un paso me la comeré-amenazó cobardemente el sujeto.

Goku estaba acorralado y el Jefe Conejo le pide que se deje golpear, tras lo cual él accede y la pandilla lo empieza a golpear incansablemente a patadas. Cuando el villano estaba descuidado, Puar se lanzó y le arrebató la zanahoria. El Jefe Conejo estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero un rayo láser rojo impactó al mafioso y todos vieron que venía del casco que la princesa usaba.

-¡GOKU AHORA!-gritó la chica apresurada.

-¡BULMA ESTÁ BIEN, YA NO TIENES QUE DEJARTE GOLPEAR!-le avisó Yamcha rápidamente.

En ese instante, la niña sacó la cuchilla que venía integrada y la lanzó contra los bandidos con los que Son Goku volvía a combatir para volver a su dueña a manera de un Boomerang. Cuando el Jefe Conejo estaba acorralado, Goku empieza a amenazarlo.

-¡DEVUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD A MI AMIGA!-exigió molesto el pelinegro.

-¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR EN MIS MANOS, VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD A BULMA!-le decía el chico amenazante con su Báculo Sagrado.

-E-esta bien, no me mates-le imploró el conejo aterrado.

En ese momento, Bulma volvía a ser humana y, finalmente, Goku en un arranque de furia empezó a golpear a los conejos con el Báculo Sagrado y era tanta su fuerza que los envió directo a la Luna para acabar de una vez por todas con la mafia.  
Más tarde, Bulma le agradeció a Yamcha y Puar que la hayan salvado de ser devorada, pero Milk se lo quedó mirando feo.

-Gracias por todo, no creí que fueras a ayudarnos-le daba su reconocimiento la mujer peliazul.

-D-de nada, es que pasaba por aquí-decía nervioso el bandido tímidamente porque era muy miedoso con la chicas lindas.

En ese momento, Milk se acercó muy molesta al hombre y esta la reconoció de inmediato porque era la niña con la que se encontró hace poco.

-Ya me acordé de usted, fue el que me declaró amor hace unos días-recordó Milk muy enojada.

-¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?!-exclamó furiosa Bulma.

-¡N-NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-trató de decir el sujeto en problemas.

-Milk, no entiendo nada-se rascó la cabeza Goku.

-Olvídalo, ahora estoy contigo y lo de Yamcha quedó en el pasado-dijo muy ingenuamente la chica.

Bulma pasó más de una hora persiguiendo a un aterrado Yamcha por su treta de hace días para robarle a Milk sus cosas cuando se la encontró antes que a Goku.

-Pobre Yamcha, le dije que era una mala idea-suspiró Puar a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

-Ni le digan de esto a su padre porque es el mismo Ox Satán y va a destrozarlo si se entera, cui-le aconsejó Oolong muy divertido.

Después de aclarar el malentendido, Yamcha y Puar se fueron para continuar con sus actividades, pero seguirían el paso del grupo de Bulma para tratar de pedir su propio deseo: Dejar de ser tímido con las mujeres bellas.  
El grupo de viajeros seguía yendo para buscar las esferas del dragón, pero el radar de Bulma notaba algo muy extraño: El resto de las esferas ya estaban reunidos en un solo punto no muy lejos del lugar.

-¿Por qué Yamcha quería ser tu novio?-preguntó aún más extrañado Goku.

-Era una mentira para robarle a Milk sus cosas, es un canalla-le aclaró aún molesta Bulma.

-Y pensar que casi caigo en sus mentiras-decía deprimida la niña.

-Pero ahora ya estás con Goku-le recordó Oolong.

-Cierto y no me arrepiento-decía la princesa feliz abrazando muy fuerte a su novio un poco incómodo.

-Que cambio de humor-decía el cerdito con una gota de sudor en la nuca.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball: Una historia diferente

Tomo 1: Dragon Ball

Saga de Pilaf

Capítulo 2 EL PODER OCULTO DE GOKU SALE A FLOTE

El grupo de Goku continuaba yendo por el camino buscando las Esferas del Dragón. Por su parte, Milk miraba curiosa la esfera de 4 estrellas que estaba en posesión de su "novio".

-¿Esta esfera es tu abuelito?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Así es, él me la dio antes de que muriera por un extraño motivo-explicó el muchacho sonriente.

-Papá admira mucho a Son Gohan, siempre lo reconoció como su superior en todos los aspectos-mencionó la niña.

-¿Qué deseo le pedirías a las Esferas del Dragón?-preguntó Milk curiosa.

-Hmmmm, mucha comida deliciosa-dijo simplemente el niño.

-Yo pediría que un príncipe guapo se casara conmigo-declaró Bulma soñadoramente.

-Nada más estamos arriesgando la vida por un estúpido deseo-murmuró Oolong molesto.

En el espacio exterior, un niño de la raza guerrera saiyayin estornudó sin motivo y Raditz se percató de ello.

-¡ACHOOOO!-.

-Príncipe Vegeta, ¿está resfriado?-preguntó el otro chico.

-No es nada, insecto-se quejó el sujeto limpiándose la nariz.

En la Tierra, Milk se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Goku y Oolong se venía riendo del niño ajeno a la realidad.

-Goku, parece que jamás te liberarás de ella, cui-.

-Es un poco encajosa, pero es más fácil cuando uno se acostumbra-solo dijo simplemente el niño.

Milk empezó a agarrar fuertemente la cola de Goku como peluche y este empezaba a retorcerse del dolor.

-¡AAAAAH, SUELTA MI COLA!-gritó sin fuerzas el niño.

-Jijijiji, estás frito-se burlaba el cerdito.

En ese instante, Yamcha los venía siguiendo desde lejos en un moto con Puar que dudaba de lo que quería hacer su amo.

-Yamcha, no es prudente que les robemos las esferas con Goku y Milk cuidándolas-aconsejó el gato.

-Cuando estén dormidos, yo se las arrebataré. Lo que sea para quitarme este tonto miedo a las mujeres bonitas-señaló el bandido seguro.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del Emperador Pilaf, Mai estaba reparando a todas costa la versión que tenían del Radar del Dragón para encontrar las esferas del Dragón debido a que su vida estaba asegurada.

-Mai, ¿si fueras el emperador Pilaf que pedirías?-preguntó Shu curioso.

-Hmmm, quizás el hecho de conocer a un sujeto rico que me mantenga pero que sea uno muy guapo y cool-mencionó la chica ruda.

En ese momento, Vegeta y Bulma estornudaron al mismo tiempo y sentía que alguien estaba hablando de alguien relacionado con ellos por otro extraño motivo.

(Nota de autor: Cof, cof, Trunks, cof).

En ese momento, la chica termina su máquina y empieza a sonreír debido a que su vida estaba asegurada.

-Es hora de informarle al señor Pilaf que acabo de detectar donde están las demás Esferas del Dragón-dijo la pelinegra seria a Shu.

En otro lugar, Goku y sus amigos comían juntos en un sitio del bosque donde dejaron estacionados el vehiculo luego de hallar por fin la ultima esfera.

-¡AL FIN PODER CUMPLIR MI DESEO!-celebró Bulma feliz.

-¿No deberíamos pedir otra clase de deseo? No sé, lindas chicas bonitas o algo así-preguntó algo pervertidamente Oolong.

-Ni se te ocurra, es mi deseo y lo pediré a toda costa-dijo molesta Bulma.

En ese momento, el coche explotó fuertemente y se veía a un robot que era piloteado por Shu para robarse las Esferas del Dragón.

-¡OYE, ESAS SON MIS ESFERAS! ¡DEVUÉLVELAS, LADRÓN!-exclamó la peliazul furiosa.

El robot se fue volando a toda velocidad dejando abandonados a todos los demás, pero Shu no contaba con Goku.

-¡NUBE VOLADORA!-gritó al cielo el pequeño saiyayin.

La nube amarilla bajó rápidamente al sitio y Goku empezó a montarla rápidamente.

-Yo voy contigo, Goku-le pidió Milk.

-Está bien, sube rápido-aceptó el niño.

La niña montó también la nube para la sorpresa de todos y se fueron velozmente a seguir el robot con ayuda del Radar del Dragón.

-Goku, allá está-señaló la niña con el dedo.

La máquina de Shu estaba abandonada ya que este había escapado exitosamente. El chico saiyayin destruyó con su Báculo Sagrado el robot y contempló que efectivamente la esferas estaban desaparecidas.

-Ay no, por Kamisama. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-preguntó Milk angustiada.

-No podrán invocar a Sheng Long por ahora. Yo tengo aún la esfera de 4 estrellas-reveló Goku sonriente.

-¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso-felicitó la princesa al chico que le gustaba.

-Es que me gusta tenerla cerca de mí-explicó el niño.

Luego de esto, los dos regresaron al sitio donde estaban Bulma y Oolong para informar lo sucedido, pero Yamcha lo escuchó todo así que no tuvo más opción que ayudarlos.

-H-hola, buenos días-saludó el bandido algo nervioso por la presencia de Bulma.

-Oh, viniste para ayudarnos-dijo feliz Bulma creyendo en la falsa bondad del sujeto.

-Vi lo que pasó y quisiera ayudarlos por esta vez-mintió el chico tímidamente.

En ese instante, Bulma se subió al vehiculo de Yamcha y activó el Radar del Dragón muy confiada.

-Llévanos a la dirección que marca el radar por favor-.

El resto del grupo se subió y casi no había espacio para todos, pero se dirigieron rápidamente al sitio donde estaba el Castillo de Pilaf y llegaron en unas horas.

-Vaya, este castillo es tan grande como el de mi papá-señaló curiosa Milk.

-Vayamos con cuidado, estoy seguro que este lugar tiene trampas-declaró Yamcha con un fuerte presentimiento.

El grupo entró a la guarida y Pilaf veía a todos con una pantalla gigante muy seriamente.

-¿Con qué llegaron a robar mis esferas? Esto les enseñará a no meterse con el Emperador Pilaf-declaró malévolamente el sujeto.

En ese momento, él activó un botón de su computadora, y las paredes donde el grupo caminaba empezaron a encerrarlos.

-Ay no, que vamos a hacer-decía Bulma aterrada.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR APLASTADOS!-exclamó Oolong horrorizado.

En ese instante, Goku golpeó con su puño una de las paredes de piedra y esta cayó en pedazos. Acto seguido, Milk y Yamcha destruyeron las restantes estructuras acabando con la amenaza.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca-dijo Bulma arrodillada y aliviada.

En ese momento, Milk vio una serie de flechas en el suelo y todos las siguieron porque parecía que los llevaba a un lugar. Cuando entraron a una habitación ellos quedaron encerrados contra su voluntad.

-¡AY NO! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!-exclamó Bulma espantada.

Mientras tanto, Mai le comunica a Pilaf que hacía falta una de las esferas y que posiblemente uno del grupo la tenía a la mano, por lo que el sujeto decidió negociar con ellos. En ese instante, la pantalla de la habitación se activó y se veía finalmente al villano cara a cara con los demás.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Yamcha cuidadosamente.

-Yo soy el gran Emperador Pilaf y tienen algo que me pertenece-les dio a conocer el pequeño gobernante.

-¡NO, ESTA ESFERA ES MÍA!-negó Goku molesto.

-Solo se los diré una vez, si no me entregan la esfera del dragón serán castigados de la peor forma-amenazó el emperador.

-Si claro, nosotros tenemos a tres sujetos que pueden acabar contigo en un segundo, enano-dijo burlona Bulma.

-¡NIÑA INSOLENTE, VAS A SUFRIR TU MERECIDO CASTIGO POR ATREVIDA!-declaró muy enojado el gobernante.

Mai y Shu se encargaron de sacar de la prisión a Bulma y fue llevada ante la presencia de Pilaf. Ella estaba sumamente aterrada porque no sabía que iba a pasar con el emperador y en ese instante se vieron las caras.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin te vemos la cara-dijo Bulma molesta.

-Linda jovencita, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo para ambas partes-dijo el hombrecito azul serio.

-¿Y para tí qué es ese trato justo?-preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

-Dejaré a tus amigos libres...¡SI TE CASAS CONMIGO PORQUE ERES BONITA!-dio a saber el hombrecito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! ¡NUNCA ME CASARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ NI POR TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO!-rechazó Bulma terminantemente.

-¡INSOLENTE, VUELVAN A ENCERRARLA! ¡VAS PAGAR CARO EL HABERME DESPRECIADO!-ordenó el emperador.

Bulma fue llevada a su celda y Pilaf planeaba robarles la esfera del Dragón con un método sucio. Él llenó la habitación de un gas somnífero que dejó fuera de combate a todos para que ellos la tomaran sin problemas. Los tres entraron al sitio para ejecutar sus planes, pero a Pilaf se le olvidó su mascarilla para dormir.

-¿Amo Pilaf?-dijo Mai en shock.

El pobre sujeto cayó profundamente dormido y Mai lo cargos mientras que Shu se llevó la Esfera del Dragón de 4 estrellas. Unos minutos después de su acción exitosa, la mujer del grupo le echó un balde de agua fría al emperador para despertarlo bruscamente.

-¡¿WUAAAAAH, QUE PASÓ?!-exclamó en shock el pobre sujeto.

-Respiró el gas y quedó dormido-informó Mai.

-Pero conseguimos la esfera de Dragón-señaló Shun con el objeto deseado.

-Que bien, es hora de ir a invocar a Sheng Long-declaró animado Pilaf.

Ningún del trío de idiotas se habían dado cuenta en su emoción que dejaron la puerta abierta y el gas somnifero se fue del sitio, por lo que todos despertaron rápidamente.

-Ay, mi cabecita-decía adormilada Milk.

-Maldito, nos durmió-se quejó Bulma cansada.

-¿Y la Esfera del Dragón?-se preguntó Yamcha.

En ese momento, Goku revisó sus cosas y se dio cuenta que le habían quitado la esfera de su abuelito, por lo que se dispusieron a parar al malvado emperador de una vez por todas. Cuando llegaron a la parte del jardín de Pilaf, vieron al grupo con las esferas reunidas para invocar al ser mágico.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, SHENG LONG!-llamó el emperador a las esferas.

En ese instante, el cielo se oscureció y las esferas brillaron para luego ver salir a un enorme dragón verde chino que cubría el cielo imponentemente y todos temblaban del miedo y emoción.

-Díganme, ¿cuál es su deseo? Puede ser cualquiera pero solo será uno-declaró Shen Long serio.

-Debemos detener a Pilaf-dijo Bulma apurada.

-Sheng Long, yo deseo...-iba a decir el emperador, pero este fue interrumpido.

-¡DESEO A BULMA!-se escuchó la voz de Oolong en el lugar.

Sheng Long malinterpretó el deseo y en vez de darle al cerdito a Bulma, le dio unas braguitas que cayeron a la cara de Oolong.

(Nota: Para los que no recuerdan mucho el viejo Dragon Ball en esta parte, la traducción no es muy buena en el doblaje. Se supone que Oolong le pide a Sheng Long a Bulma pero su nombre significa bragas y por ello en la confusión del deseo).

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron Bulma y Milk rojas.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-dijo Mai molesta.

-¡¿DESEASTE UNAS BRAGAS?!-exclamaron Goku y Yamcha molestos.

En ese momento, Bulma y Milk le dieron un par de golpes muy fuertes al cerdito por su treta y este se sobaba dolorido la cabeza.

-¡CUI, CUI, NO ERA ESE EL DESEO QUE QUERÍA SHENG LONG!-reclamó Oolong al dragón.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme-se despidió el dragón.

En ese momento, el dragón de los deseos desapareció en el cielo y Pilaf quedó colérico porque su plan de dominar el mundo había sido arruinado.

-¡PAGARÁN POR ESTA ULTIMA INSOLENCIA!-exclamó furioso el hombrecito azul.

De repente, Mai empezó a dispararles con sus ametralladoras y estas iban a refugiarse a una habitación sin saber que esto era una trampa. En ese momento, quedaron encerrados en un cuarto de paredes de acero indestructible y un techo de cristal muy alto.

-Han caído en mi más letal trampa, no escaparán jamás de esta habitación y cuando los rayos del sol se reflejen en el techo van a morir incinerados-les avisó malvadamente el gobernante.

En ese momento, el apagó la transmisión y el grupo de villanos se retiró a descansar para esperar que las Esferas del Dragón volvieran a servir. Mientras tanto, Goku trató de romper las paredes con un cabezazo, pero era inútil.

-Ayayayayay-se sobaba muy adolorido el saiyayin.

-Goku, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Milk yendo a socorrer a su amigo.

-Estas paredes son muy duras, tendré que intentarlo con el Kamehameha-.

El pequeño saiyayin empezó a ejecutar su única técnica a la mano y la disparó a la pared, pero no funcionó.

-Oh no, estamos perdidos-dijo sin esperanzas Bulma.

-Debe haber alguna manera de salir. No hay que perder la calma-dijo Yamcha serio.

-Hoy es noche de Luna Llena, mi abuelito me dijo muchas veces que no saliera-mencionó Goku recordando sus enseñanzas.

-Es cierto, tu abuelo es el legendario Son Gohan, ¿verdad?-preguntó Yamcha al respecto.

-Sí, él decía que un monstruo aparecía siempre en la Luna Llena y que por eso tenía prohibido salir esas noches-contó el niño de forma inocente.

Todos los presentes empezaron a tener miedo de que ese monstruo fuera a ser el mismo Goku y luego por accidente empezó a mirar la Luna Llena muy fijamente y todos estaban aterrados muy pegados a la pared por lo que pasaba.

-Vieron que la Luna esta muy bonita-señaló el pequeño chiquillo inocentemente.

Todos estaban aliviados por un momento, pero luego Goku tuvo una tremenda reacción y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos. Además su corazón latía intensamente como loco y empezó a sufrir una violenta transformación. Él creció bastante mientras adoptaba la forma de un simio gigantesco y tanta era su fuerza que destruyó el lugar donde estaban aprisionados para después generar un caos en todos lados.  
Luego de ello, Pilaf despertó de su sueño por el escándalo y vio al gigantesco simio que destruía su castillo y fue a despertar a sus secuaces.

-¡SHU, MAI, DESPIERTEN! ¡TENEMOS QUE ELIMINAR A ESA BESTIA!-exclamó el emperador Pilaf asustado.

Los dos fueron a ver por la ventana y estaban aterrados, pero recuperaron la compostura y fueron a usar sus robots de batalla. Mientras tanto, todos corrían despavoridos al ver que Goku Ozaru destruía todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN Y BONITA AÚN!-exclamaba Bulma asustada.

-Debe haber una forma de pararlo-dijo Yamcha con terror.

Milk veía con mucha preocupación y miedo al Goku frente a sus ojos, pero sabía que debía haber una solución. Justamente en ese instante, la banda de Pilaf llegó en un robot gigante dispuesto a acabar con el simio gigantesco.

-¡DISPÁRENLE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN!-ordenó el emperador.

-A la orden, amo Pilaf-asintió Mai seriamente.

Entre balazos y misiles lograron derribar al gigantesco Goku y los villanos creían que tenían la batalla ganada. De repente, el monstruo se levantó y rugió para arremeter salvajemente contra los sujetos y destruyó el robot.

-¡Es inútil, es demasiado fuerte!-exclamó Shu con miedo.

-Es bueno tomar una huida estratégica, amo Pilaf-aconsejó Mai.

-Cierto, hora de irnos-aceptó el pequeño azul con terror.

Los tres llegaron a una cápsula de escape y se fueron volando muy lejos del peligro, mientras que Pilaf veía con odio a Goku.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Son Goku-juró el emperador furioso.

Mientras tanto, Milk empezaba a hallar una manera de detener a Goku y recordó un incidente con la cola de su enamorado.

-Yamcha, ¿puede distraer un momento a Goku? Tengo una idea-les platicó la pelinegra.

-Yo no voy a acercarme a él-negó con miedo el sujeto.

-No seas gallina. Confíen en mí, quiero que me escuchen para poder salvar a Goku-les indicó la niña seria.

El grupo escuchó todo lo que la princesa les dijo y se pusieron de acuerdo. Yamcha se puso frente al simio gigantesco y empezó a llamar su atención.

-¡POR AQUÍ, GOKU! ¡A QUE NO PUEDES ATRAPARME!-dijo el bandido en voz alta.

Son Goku empezó a ser atacar a puñetazos al sujeto, pero el los esquivaba apenas con su agilidad. Mientras tanto, Milk fue a toda velocidad directo a la cola del simio y logró apretarla con mucha fuerza, empezando a debilitarlo con éxito.

-¡PUAR, ES AHORA O NUNCA!-dijo Yamcha a su compañero.

En ese momento, el gato azul se transformó en unas tijeras gigantes y le cortó sin problemas la cola al Ozaru, haciendo que el niño perdiera su transformación.  
Luego de eso, amaneció en el lugar y Son Goku despertaba mareado y se encontraba totalmente desnudo, para la vergüenza de Milk que se tuvo que voltear al otro lado. Oolong le prestó sus pantalones para que su amigo se pudiera vestir.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-se preguntó Goku curioso.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo Bulma asustada.

-No, solo vi la Luna y luego de eso no me acuerdo de nada-reiteró el niño.

Justamente Goku se fijo que no tenía su cola y este quedó con mucho miedo.

-¡AYAYAYAY, MI COLITA, MI COLITA!-corría a todos lados pero se detuvo más tranquilo-Bueno, no importa-.

Todos cayeron de espaldas ante la reacción errática de Goku, pero se alegraban de que él ya estuviera bien.

-Bulma, lamento que no hayas podido obtener tu deseo-dijo Oolong a su amiga.

-Bueno, no es tan malo. Creo que ya no es tan necesario-dijo la peliazul viendo sonrojada a Yamcha.

El sujeto tambien estaba apenado, pero quizás ya estaba venciendo su timidez con las mujeres y no necesitaría las Esferas del Dragón.

En un sitio de la Galaxia del Oeste del Universo 7...

-Príncipe Vegeta, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Nappa curioso.

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que tengo que matar a alguien en algún lugar del universo-se quejó molesto el saiyayin.

-Quizás sea solo su imaginación-.

De regreso al Planeta Tierra...

-Goku, ¿te tienes que ir?-preguntó Yamcha curioso.

-Sí, el maestro Roshi prometió que iba a entrenarme junto a Milk-explicó el niño.

-Sí es cierto, debo cumplir la promesa que hice a mi padre. Yo me iré contigo, Goku-secundó Milk sonriente.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver-se despidió Bulma.

-Cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento los volveremos a vernos. ¡NUBE VOLADORA!-exclamó el chico.

La nube amarilla fue invocada del cielo y Goku y Milk se subieron sin problemas para irse volando por los cielos.

-¡ADIOOOOOÓS!-gritaron desde lejos los niños.

Y así concluiría la primera aventura de ambos chiquillos y más retos les esperaban en el futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball: Una historia diferente

Tomo 1: Dragon Ball

Saga: 21 Edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales

Capítulo 3 ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL MAESTRO ROSHI

Ya habiendo dejado el catillo destruido del malvado y torpe emperador Pilaf, Goku y Milk se hallaban volando en la Nube Voladora directo al Monte Paoz para ir a recoger unas cosas del pequeño saiyayin. Aunque Bulma y el resto le habían dicho a la niña que le guardara el secreto, ella no se sentía capaz de ocultarle una información de ese tipo a su amigo y novio declarado así que le confesó todo.

-Goku, ¿no recuerdas que te transformaste en un simio gigante?-preguntó preocupada la niña.

-No, no me acuerdo de nada-se rascó la cabeza el chico confundido.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu colita. A mí me gustaba muchísimo-mencionó la princesa algo triste.

-Bueno, no importa. Aunque me da pena el hecho de que yo haya matado a mi abuelito con esa transformación-admitió algo triste el niño.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que tu abuelito no está enojado. Nada de esto fue tu culpa-consoló la niña a su amigo.

-Gracias, Milk. Espero que algún día me perdone-dijo el chico más animado.

-Ya verás que sí, si algún día te lo encuentras en el futuro podrás encontrar pedir perdón-le juró la pelinegra.

Goku ya estaba mucho más tranquilo con respecto a ese asunto y, luego de unas horas, los niños llegaron a la casa de Son Gohan para que este se vistiera y tomara unas cosas. Luego de ello, ambos se fueron directo a Kame House para recibir el entrenamiento que el maestro Roshi les prometió.

-Me gusta este lugar para vivir-opinó la chiquilla admirando más de cerca el sitio.

-¡MAESTRO ROSHI, MAESTRO ROSHI, YA VINIMOS!-tocó la puerta el niño greñudo fuertemente, pero el viejo no respondía.

-A lo mejor no está-dijo la chica curiosa.

En ese momento, ambos observaban por la ventana y vieron que Kame Sennin estaba mirando muy emocionado un programa de chicas bonitas, por el cual no atendía la visita.

-Hmmm, ese maestro Roshi es un pervertido-se quejó enojada la niña.

-Hay que avisarle que estamos aquí-.

En ese momento, los dos chicos se pusieron a los oídos del viejo y gritaron fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

-¡MAESTRO ROSHI, YA LLEGAMOS!-exclamaron ambos a viva voz.

El sujeto se espantó y casi moría de un infarto al quedarse casi sordo por el grito inhumano.

-¡NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO, CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO!-regañó el maestro.

-Estamos aquí para que nos entrene-dijo Goku emocionado.

-Recuerde que usted nos lo prometió-secundó la pelinegra.

-Oh sí, ya me acordé-recordó el viejo apenado.

-Pero tenemos mucha hambre-mencionó el saiyayin con un rugido en el estómago.

-Bueno, tomen lo que quieran de refrigerador. Mientras tanto termino mis asuntos-les dijo Roshi yéndose de nuevo a ver su programa.

-Gracias-finalizaron los dos emocionados.

En ese momento, Goku y Milk tomaron todo lo que había en el refrigerador y empezaron a hacerse de comer. Lamentablemente para el maestro Roshi que fue a verlos luego de terminar su programa, se espantó de muerte al ver que ya no tenía víveres.

-¡SE ACABARON TODA LA COMIDA!-gritó en shock el anciano.

-Burp, estaba muy rica pero me duele la pancita-decía llena la princesa.

-Milk, cocinas muy bien-aduló el chico a su amiga.

-Gracias, Goku-dijo apenada la princesa.

-Creo que esto me costará una fortuna-suspiró el anciano.

Después de ese incidente, el maestro Roshi los reunió en la sala y empezaron a hablar de los detalles de su entrenamiento.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta la encantadora Bulma?-preguntó el ermitaño curioso.

-Se fue a su casa después de encontrar las Esferas del Dragón-le contó Goku.

-Hmp, entonces no tengo otra opción. Niños, yo siempre manejo un requisito para que acepte su solicitud de entrenamiento-explicó el ermitaño serio.

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó Milk curiosa.

-Quiero que me traigan a una linda chica a mi presencia-respondió sonrojado el viejo rabo verde.

-Pero aquí tiene a Milk-señaló inocentemente Goku.

-Ay Goku, me gusta qué tengas esa opinión de mi-señaló sonrojada la chica por ese comentario.

-Pero ella es muy pequeña y será mi alumna, debe ser una adulta-explicó el maestro Roshi.

-Una adulta, está bien-asintieron los niños y se fueron volando.

En ese momento, los dos se fueron en la Nube Voladora y volvieron en dos horas con un hombre amanerado apodado "El Mañoso".

-¿Está bien ella?-preguntó Goku al anciano.

-¡ÉL ES UN HOMBRE!-exclamó molesto Roshi.

-Te dije que no era mujer-mencionó divertida Milk.

Luego de ir a dejar al Mañoso en donde lo halló, los niños le trajeron a una mujer gorda y fea, ambos ignorando el concepto de belleza.

-¡NO, ESO NO CUMPLE DEFINITIVAMENTE MIS EXPECTATIVAS!-dijo espantado el anciano.

Después fueron a hacer otro intento y esta vez casi le atinaron al traer una mujer bella, pero lo malo es que se trataba de una sirena por lo que tuvieron que dejarla ir.

-Niños, si no encuentran a una bella mujer de verdad, tendrán que olvidarse de su entrenamiento-les advirtió el ermitaño.

-Bien, ahorita volvemos-asintió Milk tomando de la mano a Goku para irse.

En ese momento, una sombra cruzó el mar que dejó impresionados a todos y se vio que era un niño rapado que hizo una pirueta con salto mortal. Hubiera sido una entrada increíble sino hubiera sido porque aterrizó de cara.

-¿Quién es el?-se preguntó Goku confundido.

El chico se levantó y se limpió la arena de su traje para presentarse directo con el maestro Roshi.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Krilin-dijo el chico pelón con una mirada jocosa.

-Es un gusto-saludó Milk amablemente.

-¿Usted debe ser el famoso Kame Sennin, verdad?-dijo el niño.

-Así es niño-respondió el viejo.

-He venido desde mi templo Shaolin para que me acepte como su discípulo-pidió el chico para la sorpresa de todos.

-Bueno, es que ya tengo dos alumnos y no estoy aceptando entrenar a alguien más-negó el anciano rotundamente.

-No sea malo, maestro. Tengo algo que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión-declaró Krilin convencido.

Para la sorpresa del viejo maestro, el pelón le sacó una revista para adultos de contenido muy explícito y Roshi empezó a hojearla muy feliz.

-Me convenciste, te acepto como mi tercer alumno-dijo pervertidamente Kame Sennin.

Krilin sonrió orgulloso pero no vio cuando un puño golpeó de forma inesperada en su rostro y este salió despedido al mar por una Milk muy furiosa y con un aura roja de furia.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-gritó muy enojada la chica.

-Guau, que fuerza-dijo asombrado Goku.

Un minuto después...

El pequeño ex monje veía molesto a Milk con un ojo morado y le parecía muy mal algo en el físico de sus compañeros discípulos.

-Oigan, porque andan con cabello. Es una falta de respeto a nuestro maestro-regañó Krilin.

-A mi me gusta mi cabello-alegó Goku.

-A mí igual, tú lo dices porque no tienes cabello-señaló Milk la cabeza brillante de Krilin.

-Es porque me afeito la cabeza para honrar a mi maestro. Vean al maestro Roshi-señaló el niño pelón al viejo.

-A mí ni me miren, en realidad soy calvo no pelón-le aclaró el sujeto.

-No seas pesado, cada quien con lo suyo-finalizó Milk rotundamente la discusión.

-Para Krilin que acaba de llegar, necesito que busquen a una linda chica para iniciar con su entrenamiento-le recordó serio el maestro Roshi.

-Entendido-asintieron los tres.

Milk y Goku se habían subido a la Nube Voladora con facilidad, pero Krilin trató de intentarlo y cayó sin remedio al suelo.

-Ay, que nube tan tramposa-se quejó el niño pelón.

-Es que no tienes el corazón puro, por eso no te acepta. Lo que debes hacer es ir sujetando a uno de nosotros para no caer-indicó Goku sonriente.

-Está bien-murmuró molesto el chico.

El trío de discípulos zarparon a buscar por las islas la mujer bonita que pedía Kame Sennin. Krilin era más experto en el tema y logró divisar a una chica linda de cabello azul que estaba siendo asaltada por unos bandidos.

-Ahora vas a tener que darnos tu cosas, hermosa-le ordenó severamente uno de los bandidos.

-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos con ella?-comentó maliciosamente el otro ladrón.

Eso dejó muy asustada a la chica misteriosa, pero en ese momento una cuchilla impactó muy rápidamente a los delincuentes y ella vio que esta regresó al casco de una niña. Los tres pequeños se bajaron de la Nube Voladora y la muchacha los recibió amigablemente al ser salvada por ellos.

-Gracias por salvarme de esos sujetos malos-agradeció la mujer.

-No fue nada, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Milk.

-Mi nombre es Launch. ¿Y el suyo cuál es?-preguntó la chica.

-Yo soy Milk-.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku-.

-Y yo soy Krilin-.

-Mucho gusto a los tres-asintió la mujer.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-preguntó Goku amablemente.

-¿A dónde?-.

-A Kame House. El maestro Roshi quiere que vivas con ella, no tienes que pagar alojamiento y comida-le dijo Krilin.

-Bueno, no tengo a donde vivir. Esta bien, iré con ustedes-sonrió la chica.

La chica inesperadamente podía montar la Nube Voladora para la molestia de Krilin y despegaron rápidamente a Kame House. El maestro Roshi estaba muy maravillado al ver que los niños traían a una bella mujer y aceptó entrenar definitivamente al trío.

-Hicieron muy bien su trabajo. Ahora querida Launch entrarás a mi casa para que te la muestre-le pidió el viejo amablemente.

Los niños oyeron la conversación que sostenía el viejo con Launch pero siguió un fuerte estornudo de ella.

-¡QUITE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, VIEJO ASQUEROSO!-se escuchó el grito de Launch en Kame House.

Varios disparos se oyeron y ahora los niños veían atemorizados a una rubia de ojos verdes con un aura negativa. El maestro Roshi huía por su vida, aunque no podría recibir daño por su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella?-preguntó Goku con miedo.

-No lo sé-respondió Milk muy aterrada.

Luego de que Launch volviera a estornudar ella no parecía recordar lo que hizo en su estadio furioso aunque ella se disculpó ya que siempre ocurría por ese motivo, así que todos hicieron el juramento de cuidarse de ella.  
Los niños se acostumbraban a la vida en la isla y para el maestro Roshi era bueno darse una buena vista con la inocente Launch mientras no entrara en su modo agresivo. Ya faltaban pocos días para empezar su entrenamiento oficial, pero antes Kame Sennin les puso una prueba inicial.

-Niños, antes de que inicien con su verdadero entrenamiento tendrán un desafío-les informó el anciano seriamente.

-Genial-celebró Goku.

-¿Y de qué se trata, maestro?-preguntó Milk curiosa.

-Es simple. Quiero que vayan en busca de la piedra con la tortuga en la Isla Encantada-.

-¿Y para qué nos va a servir eso?-cuestionó Krilin confuso.

-Quien me traiga la piedra será el único que cenará esta noche-fue la condición que dio el viejo ermitaño.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo el trío.

-Tienen el día de hoy para hallarla, buena suerte. Goku y Milk, no puedes usar la Nube Voladora porque sería trampa-finalizó el maestro Roshi.

Los niños no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo para ir a buscar la piedra con la marca de la tortuga porque ninguno quería morirse de hambre.  
Cabe decir que Milk y Goku estaban empate, pero Krilin iba adelante porque de forma tramposa se fue primero en la primera oportunidad.

-Goku, hagamos algo para que los dos salgamos ganando-le propuso Milk a su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-El maestro Roshi jamás dijo algo sobre hacer equipo. Quien le muestre la piedra será el que coma, pero no mencionó sobre guardar comida para sus amigos-le dijo astutamente la pelinegra.

-Sí es cierto-dijo el niño impresionado.

-Si tú o yo ganamos, le guarda comida al otro para que no nos muramos de hambre en la noche-le propuso su plan la niña.

-¿Pero qué hay de Krilin?-preguntó el pequeño saiyayin.

-No va a aceptar. Es demasiado envidioso para hacer equipo y además nos traicionaría a la primera oportunidad-comentó seria la niña.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno hay que tomar esa piedra-finalizó de forma cooperativa el greñudo.

Ambos iban más rápido y su trabajo en equipo era magnífico, como si se conocieran toda la vida, aunque a Goku no era particularmente bueno en esa área. Por su parte, Krilin no estaba acostumbrado a estar en una zona tan selvática y se le dificultaba adentrarse.

-Necesito ganar o me quedaré sin cena-se repetía el ex monje.

Sin embargo, Milk estaba solo un metro detrás de Goku quien iba guiando a su novia en este sitio puesto que el se crió en un ambiente hostil como lo era el Monte Paoz.

-No puede ser-maldijo Krilin al ver que estaba a punto de ser rebasado.

Los chicos luchaban frenéticamente para ganar la contienda, pero al anochecer ya no podían más. Llegaron a un sitio donde no había nada al parecer y los tres estaban tomando aire.

-Hagamos una tregua-jadeaba Krilin.

-Tienes razón-suspiró exhausta Milk.

-Krilin, no hay que pelear entre nosotros. Hallemos o no la piedra, veremos como nos las arreglamos con el maestro Roshi-les propuso Goku a todos.

-Es verdad, nos quedaremos sin cenando seguramente pero al menos seremos amigos-comentó Milk empáticamente.

-Creo que es lo mejor-admitió Krilin.

En ese momento, Goku tropezó con algo y lo tomó para ver que era, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-La marca de la tortuga. La hallé-celebró Goku.

-¿Puedo verla?-pidió Krilin.

-Esta bien-asintió el niño saiyayin.

El chico la tomó, pero esto resultó una sucia treta de su parte y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ganar a toda costa.

-¡GRACIAS POR HALLAR LA PIEDRA!-les dijo el pelón desde lejos.

-VUELVE AQUI, TRAMPOSO!-le gritaba Milk furiosa.

Lamentablemente, Goku y Milk no lo pudieron alcanzar y Krilin ya había llegado a Kame House donde le entregó la piedra al maestro Roshi.

-Les informo que Krilin es el ganador de la prueba así que él será el que cene esta noche-declaró el maestro Roshi.

-¡LO HICE!-celebró Krilin.

-Eres un tramposo embustero-acusó Milk molesta.

-No sé de que hablas-fingió el niño ignorancia.

Mas tarde, Krilin comía animadamente mientras Milk lo veía muy furiosa porque era un tramposo de lo peor pero luego vio que Goku se moría de hambre y le dio una palmadita para animarlo.

-Me muero de hambre-decía el pelinegro con tristeza.

-Yo también, pero no importa. Cuando se duerman, vamos a buscar algo en la cocina. Sé muy paciente-le susurró Milk al oído de su novio para que nadie escuchara.

-Eres la mejor-sonrió un poco mejor el niño.

En ese momento, Krilin y el maestro Roshi empezaron a tener un severo dolor de estómago y se fueron al baño. La razón de esto fue que Launch no era buena cocinando y por ello les causó una indigestión intensa a los dos sujetos.

-Creo que aprovecharé que ellos estarán indispuestos para cenar y de paso enseñarle a Launch a cocinar-propuso Milk sonriente.

-Que bien-celebró Goku feliz.

Luego de tres días de recuperación de ambas víctimas, el entrenamiento empezó finalmente y los tres niños empezaron a seguir las instrucciones del maestro Roshi y lo primero fue hecho en la madrugada.

-Niños, lo primero que deben hacer es repartir leche por toda la isla-les ordenó el anciano.

-Oh, eso es muy fácil-bufó Krilin.

-Pero con estos bastones cargados en sus hombros-agregó el viejo y se los dio al chico pelón.

-Tenía que preguntar-dijo molesto el antiguo monje.

El maestro Roshi los acompañaba a la repartición de leche mientras que recorrían atravesando ríos, puentes decrépitos y valles llenos de dinosaurios terópodos a un ritmo muy demandante. Los chicos terminaron cansados, pero era el principio del desafío. En ese instante, todos estaba en una granja de la isla y ahora harían otra parte del entrenamiento.

-Ahora los tres se pondrán a arar el lugar con sus propias manos-les ordenó el maestro Roshi.

-¿Y eso para que sirve?-preguntó Milk ante la necesidad de trabajar.

-Porque adquirirán destreza manual, ahora pónganse a trabajar-les ordenó el maestro.

Los chicos estuvieron tres horas haciendo todo el trabajo y quedaron bastante agotados, pero su entusiasmo seguía igual que antes.

-Bien niños, su primera parte del entrenamiento ha terminado. Ahora irán a desayunar-les avisó el viejo Roshi.

-¡GENIAL!-exclamó Goku quien tenía mucha hambre.

Después de que los niños comieron su desayuno, les tocó hacer una parte que Goku no era muy fanático: La escuela.

-¡NO QUIERO LEER, PREFIERO ENTRENAR!-se quejó el niño greñudo.

-Cariño, el aprender es fundamental en las artes marciales y la vida diaria-le dijo Milk tranquila.

-Si aprendes bien lo que viene allí, comerás un rico banquete terminando la sesión-sobornó el viejo tortuga.

Al oír la palabra comida, el entusiasmo de Goku aumentó bastante aunque los estudios no eran su fuerte. Milk miraba con pesar que esa era un área que flaqueaba mucho su futuro marido y pensó en que educaría a su hijo para que no fuera un burro como él.  
Cabe decir que no fue una sorpresa la hora de la comida seria la favorita de Son Goku, aunque Milk no se quedaba atrás ya que tenía un apetito bastante similar al de su "novio".

-Pásame la sal, querido-le pidió Milk viendo a Goku comer un pedazo enorme de brontosaurio.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo el saiyayin.

-Espera, ¿ustedes son novios?-preguntó Krilin en shock.

-Así es, y es mi futuro prometido-dijo orgullosa la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo un tonto como él tuvo novia en un santiamén?-preguntó el pelón muy impresionado.

-El abuelo de Goku y el padre de Milk eran compañeros discípulos. Por casualidades de la vida o quizás el destino los unió sin remedio, y como su maestro les di mi aprobación-comentó el maestro Roshi.

-Le agradezco mucho, maestro-asintió Milk muy feliz.

Luego del almuerzo y una merecida siesta, el trío de discípulos acompañaron a su maestro a una granja donde recibieron sus órdenes.

-¿Y que haremos ahora, maestro Roshi?-preguntó Krilin curioso.

-Tendrán que construir un establo para estas personas-señaló el viejo unos cimientos.

-Eso suena aburrido-se quejó el niño.

-Podrán usar esta vez herramientas para ayudarse y solo tienen dos horas para terminar o recibirán un severo castigo-les advirtió el anciano.

Los niños no querían saber sobre que les harían si se tardaban de más con el trabajo así que iniciaron a paso veloz. Cabe decir que apenas lograron terminar a tiempo, pero ellos estaban cansados así que se les dio media hora de descanso. La siguiente parte del entrenamiento no le sentó nada bien a Milk por muy obvias razones y tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo razonable.

-El maestro Roshi nos ordenó nadar en un lago hasta el otro lado. No le veo nada de malo-señaló Goku confundido.

-¡PERO SOY NIÑA Y NO NOS DIERON TRAJES DE BAÑO!-señaló la princesa roja.

-¿Qué hay de malo en nadar desnudo?-preguntó Goku confuso.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN ELLOS DOS!-respondió enojada la chica.

Krilin y el viejo Roshi ya habían entendido el punto de ella, por lo que el maestro intervino en la discusión.

-Bien, naden en ropa interior por respeto a su compañera. Milk, tú nadarás por el momento como estás el día de hoy. Mañana conseguiremos trajes de baño para todos-declaró el anciano.

-Muchas gracias maestro-le agradeció la niña amablemente.

Los tres empezaron a nadar tranquilamente en el lago, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de tiburones de agua los estaban siguiendo para querer almorzarlos. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, empezaron a nadar por sus vidas mientras que el maestro Roshi se reía de ellos.  
Luego de terminar esa parte del entrenamiento, Goku, Milk y Krilin estaba atados fuertemente en un árbol sin saber porque el maestro Roshi lo había hecho, pero presentían algo muy malo.

-¿Por qué ahora nos amarró?-preguntó Milk curiosa.

-Aumentarán su resistencia al dolor, sus reflejos y velocidad con esta parte del entrenamiento-sonrió el anciano empezando a mover su bastón.

-¿De qué habla?-cuestionó ahora Goku.

-Ya lo verán-.

El maestro Roshi movió un panal de avispas de forma muy violenta y se dirigieron a atacar a los niños con todo lo que tenían.

-¡AYAYAYAYAY!-se movían como podían los chicos siendo picoteados.

Ya para después de esto, el entrenamiento había finalizado por el día de hoy y los niños estaban terminando de asearse para irse a dormir. El maestro Roshi les había ofrecido un ungüento especial para desinflamar los piquetes de avispa y Goku en todas partes, pero no se alcanzaba la espalda y eso lo traía irritado.  
En ese momento, Milk que estaba ya vestida con su pijama y lista para dormir, se fijó en ese detalle y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó la niña preocupada.

-No puedo alcanzarme allá atrás-se quejó el chico.

-Si quieres puedo aplicarte el ungüento-le sugirió la princesa tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias-dijo feliz el greñudo.

En ese momento, Goku yacía en el suelo sentando y Milk le aplicaba delicadamente la pomada. El niño no sabían porqué, pero le gustaba esa sensación familiar de sentir a alguien que te cuide las espaldas.

-Esto me recuerda cuando mi abuelito me curaba mis heridas cuando me entrenaba-comentó un poco melancólico el pequeño saiyayin.

-Algo así me pasa con mi mamá. Ella me cuidaba mucho cuando era pequeña-le confesó Milk entrando más en confianza con el niño.

-¿Y que pasó con ella?-.

-Murió hace mucho tiempo. No la recuerdo mucho, pero tengo esa sensación de su amor y que me cuida donde quise que esté-le dijo la niña sus sentimientos.

-Mi abuelito me cuida desde la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Él me lo prometió-sonrió muy seguro el saiyayin.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste sobre tus padres o si tienes algún familiar vivo?-preguntó la pelinegra sacando el tema del origen de Goku.

-No lo sé, según mi abuelito me encontró cuando era un bebé. No tengo idea de quienes pudieron ser, pero tal vez me quisieron mucho. Si tengo algún hermano o algo similar espero poderme llevar bien con él si me lo encuentro-comentó el niño.

En un punto de la Galaxia del Sur del Universo 7...

-¡ACHU!-se escuchó a Raditz estornudar.

-¿Estás resfriado?-preguntó Nappa curioso.

-No es nada, pero tuve una rara sensación de que alguien familiar está hablando de mí-comentó el hermano mayor de Goku.

Al dia siguiente en la Tierra, el maestro Roshi reunió al alrededor de una roca gigante a los niños para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

-Niños, ahora para su siguiente entrenamiento deberán hacer lo mismo que ayer-les informó el maestro.

-Pero lo de ayer no fue muy difícil-señaló Krilin fanfarronamente.

-Pero ahora deberán usar este caparazón de tortuga-agregó el viejo llevando un traje de concha en sus manos.

-No debí hablar antes de tiempo-se quejó el pelón.

El maestro Roshi puso en el suelo los caparazones y Milk trató de cargarlos, pero le costó mucho ya que estaba muy pesado.

-Esto pesa bastante, ¿tenemos que usarlo para el entrenamiento?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, y es hasta que logren mover esta roca gigante con sus fuerzas-les indicó el maestro.

-Pero yo puedo moverla seguramente-comentó Goku curioso.

-Demuéstramelo si puedes-dijo el ermitaño incrédulo.

El niño empujó la roca con bastante dificultad, pero logró su cometido asombrando mucho a los espectadores. El maestro Roshi sabía que Goku quizás estaba por encima de sus compañeros en fuerza bruta, por lo que tuvo que engañarlo.

-Yo no me refería a esa roca, Goku. Es esa roca-señaló el viejo una columna gigante de piedra.

El pequeño saiyayin intentó moverlo pero esta vez no pudo y Kame Sennin se alivió al ver que su alumno se lo creyó.

-A partir de ahora usarán este caparazón de 20 kg excepto en su tiempo de descanso. Cuando vea que hayan dominado el peso se los cambiaremos a una que pese 40 kg. Luego de eso veré que hacer-les indicó seriamente el viejo.

Un año después...

El trío de estudiantes había pasado por un entrenamiento muy intenso que forjó mucho el carácter de ellos. Krilin ya era más cercano a Goku y Milk, aunque aún sostenía una ligera envidia debido a que eran excelentes rivales y además eran novios, algo que aún no conseguía en su vida.  
Habían conseguido dominar en tiempo récord el caparazón de 40 kilos y además aprendieron varias katas del Kenpo Estilo de la Tortuga que les faltaban dominar. Aunque Milk poseía algunos movimientos ligeramente distintos y más suaves ya que eran bastante influidos en el Jukenpo.  
Ellos habían recibido un uniforme Gi de color rojo con el Kanji de la Tortuga en el pecho, aunque el de Chichi tenías vendas de color azul que cubría perfectamente la zona del pecho y ya no llevaría su casco especial por órdenes del maestro Roshi.

-Niños, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Cabe decir que han terminado mi entrenamiento y no hay nada que les pueda enseñar por el momento-les informó el maestro Roshi.

-No es verdad, aún tenemos mucho que aprender de usted-señaló Milk incrédula.

-Eso es verdad, pero me gustaría que ustedes implementaran lo que han aprendido a la fecha-señaló el anciano seguro.

-¿Y cómo?-dijo Krilin confundido.

-Dentro de una semana se celebrará la 21 Edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Habrán peleadores fuertes con los que pueden demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades-les informó el viejo ermitaño.

-Eso es una gran idea, quiero pelear contra los más fuertes del mundo-dijo Goku muy animado.

-Mañana en la mañana partiremos rumbo allá y llevarán sus uniformes para representar a la Escuela de la Tortuga con honor-señaló el maestro Roshi.

-De acuerdo-asintieron los niños.

Ahora los tres primeros guerreros Z darían inicio formalmente a forjar su camino en las artes marciales y ganarían experiencia a lo largo de este torneo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball: Una historia diferente

Saga: 21a. Edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Capitulo 4 Torneo de las Artes Marciales

Todos viajaban en un avión para ir a la isla donde se harían la 21 Edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, donde los peleadores más fuertes del todo el mundo participarían.

-Que bonito se ve todo desde arriba-mencionó Krilin viendo el mar.

-Se ve mejor en la Nube Voladora, ¿verdad Milk?-comentó Goku.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-asintió Milk.

-Por cierto, hace días me puse me puse en contacto con tu padre. Me dijo que iría a verte al Torneo de las Artes Marciales-le avisó el anciano.

-¡QUE BIEN! ¡YA QUIERO SALUDARLO!-exclamó emocionada Milk.

-¿Me preguntó si Goku no había hecho algo que ameritarra una boda contigo?-.

-¡NO, NO HICIMOS NADA!-respondió nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Está bien, eso se lo dirás tú-finalizó Roshi.

La chica estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa porque hace unos días una situación muy intima ocurrió entre ella y Son Goku, y si Ox Satán se enterara podría ser malo.

Flashback

Después de volver a entrenar duramente en Kame House, los tres alumnos del maestro Roshi tomaban un descanso muy merecido. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Milk preparaba una tina de agua con espuma y se desnudó para meterse a bañar.

-No hay nada mejor que un buen baño después de un largo entrenamiento-suspiró muy relajada la chica.

-¿Verdad que sí?-se escuchó la voz de un niño cerca.

Milk volteó aterrada y vio a Goku mirándola raro, quien solo portaba unos bóxer y una toalla. La chica se sumergió muy pudorosamente y solo se veían sus ojos.

-¡GOKU, NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ!-regañó muy avergonzada la princesa.

-Ay, perdón. Es que iba a tomar un baño y no noté que estabas metida-se rascó la cabeza el pequeño saiyayin.

-Los niños no deben bañarse con las niñas, ¿no te dijeron eso?-preguntó muy avergonzada la mujercita.

-Creo que Bulma me lo dijo una vez pero me arrojó cosas-recordó vagamente el chico-Te ayudo a lavarte la espalda-.

-¡NOOO!-negó molesta Milk.

-¿Los novios no hacen eso?-preguntó curioso Goku.

-S-sí, pero me da pena-le decía la pelinegra.

-¿Por que a las chicas les da pena ser vistas bañándose? No entiendo eso-se rascó la cabeza el muchacho.

-A todos les da vergüenza, ¿a poco tú no?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-No, es extraño-decía confundido el pelinegro-Avísame cuando termines-.

En ese momento, Milk tuvo una idea un poco atrevida, pero si quería que Goku fuera su marido en un futuro iba a tener que acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones.

-G-Goku, si quieres metete conmigo. Solo prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nadie, absolutamente nadie-le propuso muy roja la chica.

-¿A nadie? Si tú quieres-aceptó sin importancia Goku.

Para la sorpresa de Milk, su novio se desnudó rápidamente frente a ella y esta se volteó mucho más roja que antes porque esto era mucho para su cabeza. Goku se aventó a la tina y se sumergió muy tranquilamente sin notar la vergüenza de su novia.

-Que bien se siente-decía relajado el niño.

Una vez a Milk le dijo su padre que nadie debía verla así o se tendría que casar con esa persona y al parecer ya era un hecho con lo que sucedía ahora.

-Mañana entrenaremos más duro y seremos aún más fuertes juntos-le animaba Goku muy entusiasmado.

-Y-ya lo creo-le devolvía Milk la sonrisa muy nerviosa-¿Dónde está Krillin?-.

-Bien dormido-.

-Me moriría de vergüenza si nos encuentra así-confesó sonrojada la mujercita.

-O el maestro Roshi-.

-Ni me lo digas, mi papá me advirtió de él-asintió la princesa.

Después de pasar cierto tiempo en la tina, llegaba la hora de lavar sus cuerpos con la regadera. Esta era la primera vez para Goku en observar con muchísimo detalle el cuerpo desnudo de una niña de su edad y le causaba demasiada curiosidad. Solo la miraba muy interesado y Milk estaba muy incomoda ahora.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le preguntó muy roja la chica.

-Es que el cuerpo de las niñas es muy raro y diferente al mío, pero es muy bonito-decía sinceramente el saiyayin.

-Yo también no había visto a un niño desnudo, aún no me acostumbro-le decía nerviosa la princesa.

-Espero bañarme seguido contigo, es divertido-le mencionaba muy inocentemente el jovencito.

-Yo igual, jejejeje-.

Después de eso, los dos se secaron con unas toallas y se pusieron unas pijamas para dormir juntos al lado de la cama de Krillin.

Flashback fin

Solo de recordarlo le daba mucha pena y Goku que estaba a lado no entendía lo que le pasaba a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Por más que quieras, no le digas a mi padre sobre lo de hace días. Si se entera, nos mata-le susurró la chica a los oídos del chico.

-Bien, no lo diré si quieres-.

-Gracias, Kamisama te lo agradecerá-.

En el Templo Sagrado un Namekusei anciano estornudaba porque siempre decían su nombre a cada rato por ciscunstancias estúpidas. Se veía bajar a los de la Escuela de la Tortuga vestidos de un pantalón y un saco azul con un sombrero del mismo color, y en el caso de Milk una falda larga que sustituía el pantalón.

-Recuerden, no se vayan a perder. Vamos a conocer a muchos peleadores-les pidió el anciano.

-Si no empieza de nuevo a acosar mujeres, no nos perderemos-mencionó Krilin serio, para la diversión de Milk y Goku.

-Ya no respetan a sus mayores-se quejó el anciano.

Los 4 se fueron en un taxi al lugar donde sería el torneo y se iban a inscribir en las libretas, aunque los coordinadores estaban inseguros de que 3 niños y un anciano entraran a un duro evento. Luego de pasar, los chicos veían muy asombrados a tanta gente en el lugar y se veía a lo lejos a Yamcha con Bulma, Oolong y Puar que habían venido al evento.

-¡AMIGOS, VINIERON!-saludó Goku a los demás.

-El maestro Roshi nos avisó que entrarías al Torneo de Artes Marciales y yo también deseo medir mi fuerza-le comentó Yamcha seguro.

-Espero luchar contigo-le dijo el saiyayin animado.

Todos se inscribieron en las libretas de los organizadores y estos se sorprendieron de que 3 niños se presentaran en un torneo donde personas adultas y violentas los fueran a lastimar. En un punto se veían a Krilin preparándose para pelear en el torneo con las preliminares cuando vio a dos colados en el lugar: Un niño de cabello negro lacio de ojos azules de tez un poco trigüeña y otra niña rubia con cabello lacio y los mismos ojos fríos.

-Lazuli, vamos más rápido o nos van a descubrir-le dijo apresrado el chico.

-Lapis, eres muy lento-se quejó la niña.

Krilin iba a seguirlos hasta hallarlos en la cocina donde se robaban las cosas de los luchadores, siendo sorprendidos in fraganti por el niño pelón.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó molesto el peleador.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó nervioso Lapis.

-Mi nombre es Krilin, ¿por qué se están llevando la comida?-.

-¡CORRE HERMANO!-gritó Lazuli.

Los dos emprendieron la graciosa huida y el chico los perseguía velozmente para la sorpresa de los gemelos.

-¡SEPAREMONOS!-le indicó el menor de los hermanos.

Lazuli asintió y estos tomaron rumbos distintos, con Krilin decidiendo ir por la hermana mayor. Ella era muy buena huyendo pero no tardaría en ser alcanzada por el peleador.

-¡Dejame en paz, niño calvo!-le gritó muy molesta la rubia.

-¿Por qué estás robando la comida?-preguntó el chico dejando pasar el apodo despectivo de la mujercita.

-No te interesa-le dio una cachetada que a Krilin no le dolió en lo más mínimo pero a la niña sí y empezó a dolerle mucho.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el niño curioso.

-Dejame en paz-.

-Deja revisar-le pidió el luchador sin el permiso de la rubia y este revisó si se había lastimado pero no era nada grave.

Al tomar la mano de la mujercita, esta se sonrojó en sobremanera porque nadie se preocupaba por ella más que su hermano menor y era algo raro en la vida que ella tuvo.

-No tienes nada de gravedad-le dijo el niño sonriente.

-Lamento haberte dicho cosas feas, gracias por ser gentil-le agradeció inesperadamente la chica soltando la mano de Krilin muy apenada.

-¿Dime por qué robaban la comida?-.

-Mi hermano Lapis y yo somos huerfanos y tenemos que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir-respondió la ojiazul.

-No está bien tomar la comida sin permiso, pero entiendo lo que pasa. ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Lazuli-.

-Krilin-.

-¿De verdad eres peleador?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-Sí-.

-Espero que ganes todas las peleas-le deseó la rubia.

-Puedes trabajar honradamente-.

-Lo pensaré-rodó los ojos la rubia.

-Me tengo que ir, te voy a dejar escapar por esta vez. No quiero verte robando comida-le declaró el chico serio.

-Gracias, espero verte de nuevo-se despidió y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Krilin dejandolo de piedra ante lo sucedido.

El niño calvo solo se quedó viendo a la pequeña delincuente yendose del lugar y ese sería el inicio de una relación que en el futuro definiría para bien o para mal la vida de ambos. La chica se reunió con su hermanito y este le sonrió.

-¿Te deshiciste del pelón cabeza de billar?-preguntó Lapis.

-No exactamente-mencionó un poco sonrojada la niña rubia.

-No importa, vamonos-.

-¿Lapis, podemos ver las peleas?-le pidió sorpresivamente la chica.

-Creí que no te gustaban las artes marciales-.

-Es que…me dio curiosidad, es todo-mintió la niña.

Lo que en realidad quería ver Lazuli era a Krilin pelear en el torneo. ¿Una niña bonita como ella fijandose en un niño feo, de cara muy simple, cabeza perfectamente redonda, sin nariz y ojos anormales? Sin embargo, la amabilidad de alguien extraño era muy raro para ella y no lo diría pero la dejó un poco cautivada y, por lo pronto, quería ver hasta donde llegaba el pequeño monje.

Las batallas comenzarían más tarde y las cosas iban bien en sus peleas. Krilin derrotó a sus antiguos compañeros de monasterio que se burlaban de él con mucha facilidad ya que el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi le había dado sus frutos. Milk y Goku ganarían sus peleas de igual forma, pero quedaron sorprendidos por la aparición de un peleador poderosísimo: Jackie Chun, quien no era otro que Kame Sennin disfrazado para evitar que sus alumnos ganaran el torneo por temor a que desarrollaran un ego alto por el triunfo ya que eran muy fuertes para el resto de los combatientes.

-¡YAMCHA FUE DERROTADO!-exclamó Goku al ver a su rival y amigo ser acabado en la primera ronda.

-Ese sujeto es muy fuerte-admitió Milk.

-Es emocionante, quiero pelear con él-determinó el joven saiyayin.

Los eventos del Torneo fueron grandiosos viendo habilidades únicas en cada combate y los alumnos de la Escuela Kame avanzaban con mucha facilidad, además de Jackie Chun hasta que los 4 llegaron a las semifinales. Los combates fueron, y Jackie Chun vs Milk y Son Goku vs Krilin .

El combate entre los niños de la Escuela Kame fue muy impresionante para los espectadores y aunque Goku se vio ligeramente superior, Krilin quiso dar un golpe bajo tomando la cola del saiyayin fuertemente para que este perdiera sus fuerzas y hacer que se rinda. Sin embargo, vio sorprendido que ahora ya no le hacía efecto

-¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR DEBILITADO!-exclamó Krilin en shock.

-Antes sí, pero he estado con Milk todo este año y ella siempre sujeta mi cola cuando trato de dormir. Terminé por acostumbrarme al dolor y molestia que ahora solo siento un poco de sensibilidad sin perder fuerza-declaró el pelinegro y le dio una fuerte patada al pelón sacandolo de la arena.

Entre el público se podía contemplar la tristeza de Lazuli que veía escondida entre el público el combate de los dos alumnos pero se notó sorprendida al ver que Krilin reconoció honorablemente su derrota y afianzó su amistad con Goku iniciando una amistad que sería de toda la vida.

Por su parte, Milk era la que la tenía muy difícil puesto que le había tocado con el hombre más fuerte del torneo y en secreto el del mundo. Aunque se le veía un poco nerviosa, Goku era la que la inspiraba a pelear y pues no iba a quedar en ridículo dando lo mejor que pudiera.

-¡MILK, BUENA SUERTE!-se escuchó una voz conocida para ella.

-Esa voz es de…¡PAPÁ!-se volteó a ver y efectivamente Ox Satán habia cumplido su promesa de llegar al lugar.

-¡Da lo mejor de tí!-le deseó el gigante desde lejos.

Ahora mucho más decidida daría lugar uno de los combates más difíciles de su vida y se veía fuego en su mirada, cosa que su maestro disfrazado notó y se sintió orgulloso de su alumna. El combate inició y la niña empezó a atacar de forma elegante sobre el anciano que esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad, pero ella no se rendía y trataba de encontrar un punto ciego en el estilo de combate de su rival.

-Eres muy buena, niña. Pero aún te falta mucho camino que recorrer-le aseveró Jackie Chun.

Recuperando un poco la calma tuvo que replantear su estrategia. Era evidente que Jackie Chun era más fuerte y quería usar su as bajo la manga más tarde, pero esto no sería así y cambió ligeramente su estilo de combate al Hakkeshõ para usar Jukenpõ

-Una usuaria de Jukenpõ, interesante-mencionó Jackie Chun viendo que su alumna había hecho algo nuevo fuera de su vista.

-¿Jukenpõ?-preguntó Goku confuso.

-Habia oído hablar de eso, el Jukenpõ. Es un estilo poco común, en vez de puños atacas con las palmas y dedos enfocando en puntos de presión del cuerpo. No pensé que Milk tuviera conocimiento de ello-.

-Entonces eso era la sorpresa que tenía antes-comprendió el pequeño saiyayin recordando un comentario de ella.

La chica quería darle algún golpe certero al anciano pero ahora la trataba de esquivar en vez de bloquearla porque cualquier roce era peligroso.

-¡AHORA!-.

La chica lanzó una especie de aguja de Ki a su rival y este lo rozó en el hombro no hiriendolo por fuera, sino por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo lanzaste a larga distancia?-preguntó en shock Jackie.

-He intentado hacer el Kamehameha de Goku sin exito pero voy bien. Descubrí una forma de lanzarlo desde lejos-señaló la mujercita.

La chica no perdió el tiempo y esta atacaba con todo lo que tenía y aprovechó el entumecimiento del hombro de su rival para tomarlo desprevenido.

-¡AAAAAH!-.

El anciano logró ver eso a tiempo y se dejó impactar por la palmada de la chica para darle un puñetazo que la dejó descolocada.

-¡MILK!-exclamaron todos asustados.

-¡BANKUKO BIKKURI SHÕ!-.

El ataque definitivo de la escuela de la Tortuga estaba siendo implementado en la princesa y Ox Satán reconoció a la perfección esta técnica dando que era una de las más peligrosas que poseía junto con el Kamehameha.

-¡Esta técnica ni siquiera el gran Gohan pudo soportarla! ¡Rindete niña o vas a sufrir las consecuencias!-le aseveró el peleador.

Milk estaba inmovil además de que los rayos la estaban lastimando mucho pero veía a Goku que la animaba con todo lo que podía y no debía rendirse.

-He llegado muy lejos para terminar así, ¡NO VOY A PERDER!-exclamó la niña uniendo sus manos con muchisima dificultad y bastante energía se concentraba en estas-Quizás aún no pueda hacer el Kamehameha pero tengo algo que es mío. ¡ATAQUE DE LA DONCELLA!-.

Una poderosa rafaga de Ki de color naranja fue lanzada y rompió la técnica de maestro Roshi para ser detenida con mucha dificultad por el maestro. Este estaba sorprendido por el ataque ya que tenía una similitud con el Kamehameha y podía ser ejecutado con más rapidez pero menor potencia. El viejo apenas podía ver a través del humo y no vio cuando Milk estaba cara a cara con él.

-¡ATAQUE DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

La chica atacó con 32 palmadas al anciano dejandolo bastante lastimado pero aguantó bastante el ataque. La mujercita estaba agotada por el efecto de la técnica de Jackie Chun más el gasto enorme de Ki y cayó desmayada en el suelo.

-El combate ha terminado, el ganador es Jackie Chun-.

Ox Satán vio a su hija que había avanzado enormemente en su entrenamiento y se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, quien habia metido en un grave aprieto al maestro Roshi y podía superarlo dentro de pocos años a este ritmo.

-¡MILK!-se veía a Goku correr hacia la chica.

La chica despertaba y veía al jovencito bastante preocupada por ella, por lo que le sonrió con dulzura antes de irse a ser curada.

-No pude ganar, lo siento-le pidió disculpas la chica.

-No te preocupes, es muy fuerte-le mencionó el chico.

-Él se contuvo conmigo, lo pude notar. Ten mucho cuidado, Goku-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Voy a ganar por los dos, te lo juro-le tomó la mano sellando su promesa.

El rey del Monte Flypao notó que Goku había cumplido su promesa de cuidar a su hija y al parecer ella había avanzado con su relaciòn, por lo que hablaría con ambos cuando terminara el evento. El torneo se reanudaría dentro de 2 horas para dar tiempo a los peleadores para que tomaran un descanso, por lo que Goku se quedó cuidando a Mlk en el lugar para hacerle compañía.

-No me había platicado de tu estilo de combate-mencionó Goku interesado.

-Mi padre me lo enseñó en base a su forma de pelear, pero pude perfeccionarlo con el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi-explicó la pelinegra.

-Tú tecnica fue increíble, en serio-.

-Aún no puedo hacer el Kamehameha, pero en su lugar logré esto. Eso significa que voy por buen camino-alegó la princesa.

-¿Crees que gane la pelea?-.

-Yo creo en tí, tienes algo especial que me hace tener una fe ciega en que lo resolverás-declaró la mujercita.

-Ya que lo dices, gracias a tí me di cuenta de como pelea. Eso va serme de mucha ayuda-mencionó el niño ideando sus estrategias por su cabeza.

-No fue inútil mi esfuerzo después de todo, gana por mí-le pidió la princesa ante lo que Goku asintió.

Luego de eso, el pequeño saiyayin se retiró porque el padre de Milk había llegado y querí estar a solas con su hija, entendiendo la situación. Las 2 horas pasaron rápido y Goku suspiraba ya que debía pelear contra el oponente más difícil que tendría hasta ese momento.

-Aún no tienes el nivel para derrotarme, niño. ¿Por qué no luces asustado?-le preguntó Jackie Chun.

-Es porque estoy emocionado, no puedo esperar para ganar-sonrió el niño en posición de combate.

Los dos artistas marciales se pusieron en guardia y empezaron con intercambios de golpes. Como se suponía, el anciano era muy veloz pero algo andaba mal: Goku juraba que este no era tan agil como antes.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué se está conteniendo con Goku?-se preguntó Krilin.

-No lo está haciendo-declaró Ox Satán viendo con atenció a su maestro disfrazado-El ataque de Milk le hizo daño y lo está resintiendo-.

Esto lo oyó Goku y estaba un poco decepcionado porque el viejo no mostraría su potencial completo. Sin embargo, sabía que quizás este aún guardaba demasiados trucos en la manga.

-Voy a acabar esto rápido-sentenció y se dividió en varias imagenes desconcertando a todos.

Goku trataba de golpear al viejo pero solo eran espejismos, poniendo en un gran aprieto al saiyayin.

-¿Qué es esta técnica?-preguntó sorprendido Yamcha.

-Está usando su velocidad para dejar imagenes, Goku tendrá que identificar al real si desea ganar-declaró el rey de la montaña Flypao.

Son Goku estaba tratando de averiguar el punto débil de la técnica y se concentró para identificar al real, el viento cambiaba por el cuerpo que corría a la velocidad del sonido y dio en el punto.

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁS!-.

El niño dio una patada veloz y golpeó en la cara al viejo Jackie Chun, de forma que este cayó al suelo con dolor en el rostro.

-¡Jajaja, lo hice!-celebró emocionado el chico.

-¿Qué demonios?-se quejaba el sujeto.

-¡AQUÍ VOY!-.

El saiyayin pudo replicar con éxito la técnica y el maestro Roshi se confió ya que estaba usando su propia creación en su contra.

-Niño, no puedes usar mis trucos contra mí-declaró el viejo y golpeó a Goku pero sorprendentemente era una imagen.

Este observó con lujo de detalle que no había solo un espejismo sino que había otro dentro de este, de forma que cayó en la trampa y un puñetazo le fue propinado acertadamente en el abdomen y este siguió una rafaga de golpes y puñetazos.

-Goku está ganando-celebró Krilin animado.

-"Este niño es un prodigio de las artes marciales sin duda. Esa técnica es bastante difícil de dominar incluso para un peleador experimentado-declaró Ox Satán impresionado.

El maestro Roshi vio que su discípulo estaba ganando más poder conforrme seguía peleando por lo que no le quedó alternativa que mostrar su capacidad total. El último puñetazo de Goku fue detenido por la mano de Kame Sennin y su Ki se concentró en todo su cuerpo de forma que este aumentó súbitamente de tamaño y musculatura, además de su nivel de combate.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamaron todos los que apoyaban a Goku.

Este fue golpeado ahora de forma que estuvo a punto de caer de la plataforma y apenas esquivó los ataques ya mejorados del anciano.

-¡TOMA ESTO, BANKUKO BIKKURI SHÕ!-exclamó el anciano.

Sin embargo, Goku alzó la mano y le devolvió el mismo ataque con una mano de forma que ambas técnicas chocaban inevitablemente.

-Esa técnica es extremadamente difícil de aprender, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-maldijo el anciano.

-No lo sé, solo la vi y ya-le respondió pesadamente el chico al límite de sus fuerzas.

Ambos ataques cesaron y se veía a Goku arrodillarse por el agotamiento ya que la técnics que había aprendido era muy desgastante.

-¡GOKUUUU!-gritaron Milk y Krilin impactados.

El chico ya no podía más y estaba a punto de caer de la plataforma, estando cada vez más cerca de Jackie Chun, quien caminaba hacia él tranquilamente.

-Ya has llegado a tu límite, niño. Te felicito por llevarme a este extremo-declaró el anciano.

Para su sorpresa, este veía a Goku levantarse pesadamente del suelo y este temblaba ya que sus fuerzas se habían agotado prácticamente. El viejo Jackie Chun en su Forma 100% poder era demasiado para él y ya no le quedaban casi nada de energía.. La desesperación embargaba su alma y no se había dado cuenta de que sus células S estaban siendo estimuladas.

-Es hora de que salgas de la arena, adiós Son Goku-sentenció el anciano peleador.

El puño estaba a punto de impactar a la cara del estudiante pero su mano lo detuvo de forma milagrosa. El maestro Roshi vio que el cabello de Goku se elevaba agresivamente siendo de color un poco más castaño y sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, dejando ir un aura dorada intensa que dejó perplejos a Goku.

El viento estremecía el lugar comenzando a temblar y el Ki del saiyayin había superado el de su maestro por lo que aventó hacia atrás a este y comenzó a golpear sin piedad al anciano.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó?-exclamó Bulma espantada.

-Su Ki, es enorme-tembló Yamcha.

-Goku-susurró preocupada Milk.

El anciano apenas podía defenderse de los golpes de su estudiante y de un ataque físico aventó al saiyayin a lo lejos, pero este se elevó al cielo de un salto para ejecutar su mejor técnica.

-¡KAME…HAME…HAAAAAAAAA!-exclamó el pequeño peleador.

Un ataque de energía de color dorado se ejecutó siendo apenas contrarrestado por otro Kamehameha de Jackie Chun, pero el primero era ligeramente más fuerte. Ambos ataques trataban de ganar terreno y ninguno quería ceder, siendo una hazaña increíble para un novato.

-¿Por qué no te rindes, niño?-preguntó el peleador veterano.

-Porque prometí que ganaría este torneo, no me pienso rendir ahora-declaró el chico ganando algo de cordura.

El Kamehameha de Goku iba ganando poco a poco terreno y el anciano no tomó en cuenta de que se había quedado sin fuerzas, por lo que este se debilitó al último momento y fue empujado por el ataque del niño. Este cayó fuera de la plataforma bastante lastimado y se veía sorprendido de que Goku había superado sus límites en un momento crucial.

-¡GOKU ES EL GANADOR DEL TORNEO!-declaró el anunciante.

El chico volvió a la normalidad y sonrió debilmente ya que había agotado sus reservas de Ki en ese aumentò de poder pero había logrado ganar.

-Gané el torneo-declaró el chico y cayó desmayado al suelo, siendo auxiliado por sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que logró ganar-balbuceó Oolong.

-Pero lo hizo-dijo Bulma aún sin salir del shock.

-Goku, eres muy asombroso-susurró Milk feliz de ver que su prometido era el nuevo campeón.

Todos aplaudieron ante la espectacular batalla que se había mostrado que sería de las muchas peleas que se librarían en el futuro. Más tarde, se veía al campeón del torneo en la enfermería y este despertaba algo confundido siendo los ojos de Milk lo que miró primero.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el niño curioso.

-Ganaste el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ¿acaso se te olvidó?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Es que me dijeron que era el vencedor y me desmayé-mencionó el chico.

-Si te hubieras desmayado un poco antes le habrían dado la victoria a Jackie Chun. Te mereces ser el campeón-le animó Krilin llegando al lugar.

-Gracias amigo-.

-¿Dónde está el maestro Roshi?-mencionó Milk algo confundida.

-Aquí estoy, niños. Estaba ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos, te deseo muchas felicitaciones por ganar el Torneo-le dijo el anciano.

-De nada, pero no estoy conforme. Quiero volverme más fuerte que antes, estoy seguro de que hay sujetos más poderosos con quien pelear-declaró Goku.

El viejo sonrió porque Goku no iba a conformarse con su nivel actual y estaba consciente de que le faltaba entrenamiento.

-Si tú te haces más fuerte no me puedo quedar atrás-advirtió Krilin.

-Lo mismo digo, una buena esposa debe ser fuerte para su marido-le dijo sonrojada la princesa.

Por el momento, el maestro Roshi no tendría de que preocuparse de que sus alumnos tomaran el mal camino y además estos habían iniciado una amistad que perduraría por muchos años.


End file.
